


蓝城

by murdmoudi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdmoudi/pseuds/murdmoudi
Summary: 这一切，很像他那场梦。河中来往的船只，集市上的明艳灯火，以及那个梦中看不清的面孔。





	蓝城

(一)  
这一切，很像他那场梦。  
河中来往的船只，集市上的明艳灯火，以及那个梦中看不清的面孔。  
初来蓝城，李泰民就只有震惊，很震惊。  
他和父母到这里旅行。或者说，十几年来，他第一次，跟随严厉的母亲，以及冷漠的继父，来到他生活的城市以外的地方，他们把这称作为一次旅行。  
让他震惊的，是出发前一天晚上，做的奇怪的梦。梦里他到了一个从未见过的地方，现在看来倒是和蓝城一模一样。  
少年不由得猜想这该不会是书中所写的缘分，他与这座秀丽的江南小城，有着什么他还不知道的特殊牵绊。

“怎么了，这孩子？从刚才跟你说话就没魂似的。...自己东西拿好！丢了没人给你找去。”身边的妇人微拧着眉，搀扶着正咳得直不起腰的中年男人。  
泰民老老实实清点着身上背的，手里提的大小包裹，他不留神的话真的会丢的。  
继父的病大概又严重了，不明白妈妈为什么这时候计划出游，也不明白继父为什么一定要跟来，不过他们两个倒是像往常一样，没有任何要搭理自己的意思。  
他们在等人。  
是妈妈的朋友，在这里生活，要来给他们做向导。  
“不好意思，等很久了吧？”低沉却有朝气的声音，那人划着自己的船来的。  
“珉豪啊，这次要麻烦你了。”泰民妈妈客套了一句。  
“我们都那么熟了，应该的。上船吧，来...小心。”珉豪接过泰民继父伸来的手，在那男人审视的目光投来时礼貌地微笑，“哦对了，我姓崔。”  
珉豪接着把妈妈扶上了船。泰民在最后面，一直偷偷看着他们，那人说了句话，妈妈和 继父看那个人的眼神都很不自然，虽然这对他来说很平常，他已经不自然惯了，但他不觉得 外人能够适应这种他家常有的诡异气氛。  
可事实上珉豪很好的适应了，很顺利地，接着把手伸给还站在岸上磨磨蹭蹭的人。  
泰民握着他的手，上船的时候甚至被绊了一下，他看清了那人帽檐下的脸，笑得很好看，很熟悉...  
他震惊了。  
见过他，在梦里。  
他就是梦里那个人，那个始终看不清的面孔。  
很确信。  
那人又笑了：“你就是泰民吧。听你妈妈说起过...都坐好了，咱们出发去我家，你们一路上都累了吧...”  
泰民看着他，手上的包裹滑落都没注意，他想了，这几天，他都要跟着这个人，就跟他梦里一样。 

(二)  
泰民站在桥上，上半身整个挂在栏杆上，吹来的风凉丝丝的，他舒服地闭上了眼睛。  
“开心吗？看你也不怎么说话，不过打刚才笑得挺多。”身旁珉豪冲着和他相反的方向，却是很认真地观察着他的侧脸。  
“我很开心，”不好意思地笑了，“我从来也没到过这样的地方，太漂亮了...从前老是一个人待在家里，我不太知道该怎么和人交谈。”  
“学校呢，去上学吗？”  
“上的，不过我在学校也只是上课学习而已，放学又马上回家了，妈妈不让我在外面多待。”  
“她怎么…这有点过分了吧。”珉豪低声说了一句。  
“什么？不好意思，我没有听清…”  
“啊，没什么，我跟自己说话呢…”  
“哦。”老实地没有多问。  
“走吧，还有很多有意思的地方可以带你去。”

其实他们到的第一天继父的身体状况就很不好，妈妈又忙着照顾他，所以这两天一直是珉豪带着泰民两个人到处游玩。  
泰民觉得很新奇，他明明已经过惯了自己的小日子，可来到这边，他才发现小世界以外，是那么的多姿多彩，发现自己原来的生活，是多么的苍白空乏。  
珉豪简直是最有意思的人，他是那么的见多识广。他知道每一种落在他们船帮上的水鸟的习性，随手拿过商家摆在摊位上的香料，他一闻，就能说出这香是由什么制成的。而且他说话那么幽默，这儿的风土人情，好像经他一讲都成了山经志怪，有了别样的魅力，总是没几句就能逗得连泰民都能笑出声来。  
“珉豪，你怎么知道这么多的事啊，比我整天看书知道的事还多。”几天下来，少年也变得话多起来。  
“我只是在这里住久了，才对附近的事物都比较了解，你换其他的东西问我，我恐怕就不知道了。”  
“有多久了呢？”  
“什么？”  
“珉豪在这里住了有多久了？是不是从你出生就生活在这里了呢？”  
“没有人是会一直待在某个地方的吧，我老是这么觉得。”珉豪看着远方，不专心地想了别的事情。“我是后来才选择在这里定居的。”  
“是这样吗，那为什么我好像自从有记忆起，就一直待在我家那个小城市，哪都没去过…”泰民有些困了，直揉眼睛。  
“你才多少岁啊，你以后还有的是时间，可以去任何你想去的地方。”示意他直接把头枕在自己腿上。  
“是吗？我妈妈不同意怎么办…”说话也变得含糊起来。  
“不会的。”以后恐怕，都不会了…

(三)  
这天珉豪带着泰民去赶当地的夜集。其实也没什么与众不同的地方，只是这儿到了晚上灯火格外多些，映着江水格外艳丽。集市上卖的大多是供游人玩赏的小玩意，泰民看着新鲜，珉豪看他喜欢也就全都买下来，一会儿两人手里就都拿不下了。  
另外值得一提的是，蓝城盛产香料，大大小小的摊位上，十个有八个，漂亮精致的盒子里装的是各种各样的香。漂亮的小姑娘拿着根竹签往泰民鼻子前那么一晃，他就有点晕头转向的了，眼看就要站不住了，被身后的珉豪一把搂住了肩膀，在他耳边低笑到：“我们这儿的香是好，可不要闻得多了，容易上瘾不说，要是碰巧遇到什么带特殊功效的香，事后可不好收拾了…”说着看了那小姑娘一眼，这地方做生意也没人发执照，随便什么人都能到集市上占个位摆摊，外乡人根本分不清这一大群热情的小贩里哪些是黑心商人，没有个本地人带着的话，往往会在这吃大亏。  
珉豪把泰民带到自己的船上，拿自己水壶里的水给他洗了把脸。  
“诶，回神了没。唉…怪我了，想带你看看结果一没留神没看住。”用自己绑在手腕上的毛巾给他把脸擦干，细看才发现这孩子皮肤还真是嫩，搞得他不由得放轻了动作。  
“都是汗味。”调皮地一直躲着不让擦。  
“好哇，还学会嫌弃我了！”珉豪直接把毛巾整个呼到他脸上。  
“哈哈哈哈…”  
“行了别傻笑了。”捋着他被一同沾湿的头毛，“玩够没有，回家还是继续？”  
“继续继续！刚才那条街都没有逛完。”  
“那你可不能再人家给什么都试了，自己一点也不小心，很危险的知不知道。”  
“明明是你之前都不告诉我…”  
“好好好，我们快走快走…”

珉豪这次很谨慎，一直抓着泰民的手，任那孩子东看西看跑来跑去的也不放开。  
重新回到集市上，被珉豪牵着，泰民有点迷离了。也不知是不是刚才那阵子晕乎劲还没过去，他怎么觉得，只能看到珉豪了呢。那摊位上的玩意和周围的灯火再美丽，也都成了背景似的，衬着珉豪似曾相识的身影。  
他从没这么快活过，好像有使不完的劲，感觉胸膛里的一颗心要爆了。  
珉豪几乎拉不住身边这个小疯子：“你笑起来那么好看！之前老是没表情的样子太浪费了！”  
“你说什么？！”小疯子根本没在注意听。  
走到一条人多的路上，珉豪让泰民走在自己身后，手上更是紧紧抓牢，他走在前面，硬是从滞缓的人群中挤出一条人缝，领着小孩快速穿梭。后来也是被挤得没了兴致，回头冲泰民说：“今天已经够晚了，咱们回去吧。”  
听了他话，泰民眼中稍微有一丝不情愿，不过还是乖乖照办，跟着他转身往回走。  
珉豪感觉一直老老实实回握自己的手突然发了力，挣脱出去，等他反应过来回头去找，周围那么多人，哪里还见那孩子的影子？心道坏了，他给人当回向导，而且就领一个人，还给丢了，他回去都没法面对人家母亲。  
找吧，可人越来越多，移动都成问题，那孩子不知为何自己跑了，上哪找去？  
于是珉豪绕着整个集市里里外外寻了好几圈，急得满头大汗，依然没有影。  
他不能回家，泰民不认得路，认路也不一定找得到船，他回去了，泰民就彻底没法回了。  
要是就这么等到人散了，摊子撤了，天都该亮了。  
他杵在船边又等了好一会儿，那孩子也没像他想的那样知趣自己乖乖回来，赶集的人倒是少了一大半，他不甘心地回去又找一遍，果然看见那麻烦人的孩子正站在一个香料铺子前，听老板娘讲着香料的功用。  
“为什么偷跑？”泰民本来身高跟他就差一截，这会儿还没站直，珉豪有种自己在低头训话的感觉。  
“没几天...就回去了。”根本没在回答他的问题。  
“所以呢，不想回去？”  
“嗯，不想。”  
“这儿有什么好的，你家都不想回了。”  
泰民打刚才一直耷拉眼皮的，这时终于抬开看了他一眼。  
“珉豪，很奇怪。我和妈妈还有继父一起生活那么多年了，我和你才认识几天，但是...我更愿意和你在一起。这是怎么回事...”  
“明明我认识你更久，你不记得而已。切，你自己事情自己搞不明白还问我。”  
眼看着那孩子表情有点委屈了。  
“不许哭！你听我问，你是不是，真想和我在一起？”  
“可没几天就该回去了…”眨巴眨吧眼，把泛红的眼圈控住了，声音却带上了点哭腔。  
“傻不傻，你都不知道我今年多少岁了，你留在这给我当媳妇还是当儿子？”  
眼皮又重新耷拉回去：“而且，我不想像以前一样，我回去一定会还像以前一样的。”  
“我也没办法。”轻轻抚了抚他的头毛，“诶我都差点忘了，别避重就轻，你干嘛偷跑？”  
“不告诉你！”赌气般地。  
“爱说不说...走吧，赶紧的，都这么晚了。”  
珉豪能明显感觉到走在身后的人发起蔫来，心里叹了口气，他是真没法，偏偏那孩子根本不知道自己是在干什么，他本想过去的就过去了，谁知道这家人又来，折腾得他委实无奈。  
“过来，”回头招呼身后的人，“补偿你一下要不？”

那人转过身来对他张开双臂，他缓慢而坚决地上前，搂住那人的脖子，狠狠扎进那人怀里。

(四)  
最后两天，继父的身体倒是好了一些，一家子总算是能够一同在周围逛逛，划划船，只是泰民至此再没找到能与珉豪独处的机会。  
珉豪还是一如往常的温和友好，与泰民继父不时能攀谈两句，倒是和泰民妈妈这个老友一直没什么话说。  
泰民站在珉豪家院子里，看他帮他们打包行李，心里说不出的失落。  
那人路过他身边了，也不知是故意还是真的有些紧张，刚才一直好好拿在手里的一罐口香糖，此刻却脱离了掌控，掉到地上不说，骨碌骨碌滚出去挺远。  
珉豪看了他一眼，几步去把口香糖捡起来，回头递给他时还笑了，在泰民看来，分明有点对自己笨手笨脚的嘲笑的意味。  
“谢谢。”赶紧低头接过接过。  
“怎么了你这是，都不跟我说话了？”神情还是那样的，只是眨眼的频率有点高得不正常。  
泰民也看出来了：“眼睛…不舒服吗？”  
“好像进东西了，没事儿，一会儿自己就好了。”  
放心不下地开口：“我…”  
“我来吧！你不管它怎么能行？”泰民妈妈不知何时出现在一旁，“得把眼皮翻开，我最会翻眼皮了。”  
于是珉豪被带着到里屋去处理眼睛了，留泰民一个人直楞楞地还站在院子里。  
小时候迷了眼睛都是妈妈帮他弄好的，也对，反正自己什么也不会干。  
他有些不甘心，恐怕到了明早他们离开，他连一句道别的话都没法跟珉豪说吧。

返家前夜。  
珉豪蹲在自家院子里，手里一截抽了一半的烟亮着一点火光。  
“一直没看你抽，还以为你戒了。”低婉的女声乍起，珉豪也不惊讶的样子。  
“不想让泰民看见，这两天一直硬抗呢。”  
“没必要这样，你早晚要让他了解你的一切。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“珉豪，你该不会真的以为，我特意带着全家来找你，真的只是想在这玩玩而已吧？”女人脚下的高跟鞋踩得哒哒地想，并未走形的身体包裹在剪裁得体的服装里，月光下衬得脸上岁月的痕迹甚少。  
珉豪低笑：“最后一夜了，你无论如何也该说了，你的目的，你的打算，你那些从没放弃的报复计划。”  
“他要死了，绝症，我这么多年的工夫总算没白费！”女人笑得极开心，笑容里却透着渗人的寒意，“你知道吗？十多年来…每一天，我都往他的饭碗里放东西…我嫁给他，带着你的泰民嫁给他，我要让他每一天都活在折磨之中…这就是我的全部计划…只差最后一步。”  
“你疯了，你就只在乎你的报复，你有替泰民想过吗？你为了害他，连自己的孩子都要牺牲！你还能算一个母亲吗？”未熄灭的烟头被狠狠地摔在地上，“早知道会是现在这个样子，我当初无论如何，就是命不要了我也该把泰民一起带走！我一想到他从小生活在没有感情，没有任何正常关系的家庭里，到现在几乎家门都没有出过，每天忍受你们这一对变态的父母！我后悔得要死…”  
“…是，我不是一个够格的母亲，我对不起泰民…不过还好，他还有你，从明天开始他就不用再过那种生活了，我把他给你，算是我对他十多年来，照顾不周的一点补偿了…”女人面色平静地说完这句话，仿佛一切，都是出于无奈，是她命该如此。  
“…明白了，”用力的点了点头，“你来就是为这个，你报复快成功了，你就把身边的累赘，你已经派不上用场的报复工具，撇给我了…我又没法不收着！…你想得真好啊…你自己呢，还跟着他回去？”  
“他没有几天可熬了，我得陪他耗着，折磨他到死…我用我的人生来报复他，等他死了，可能我也找不到什么活着的意义了吧…”  
“值得吗？你那么深重的恨意，从何而来啊？”  
“你难道就不恨吗？你以为我自毁人生都要报复泰民的继父，我就只为了我自己吗？我也是为了你啊，你敢说你没有一点想要报复的心思？”  
“不，没有…你以为我当初带着只够买一张船票的钱离开家，到这个偏僻的小城定居，是为了有一天回去复仇吗？不。从我打算离开的那一刻，我就放下了一切，我身败名裂，被自己的妻子背叛，都是我自找的，那时我就想，我大概是不适合这种争名夺利的生活，至少从那以后，不再适合了。我只想找一个没人认识的小地方，换一种活法，真的现在这边所有的一切，就是我一直想要的。我唯一后悔的事，就是我当初居然把泰民留给了你。”  
“是他！都是他的错！”女人的表情突然变得狰狞，“一切都是他逼的！是他逼我背叛你的…当时连我父母那边他都找到了，我没有办法…你知道的，我那么爱你，让我做我最不愿做的事…我为什么很他到死！你能不能明白…”  
“我知道，我从来也没有怪你的意思。…别再见面了。”背过身要离开。  
“泰民交给你了。我这次来，就是想让他好好见见你，也让他继父见见。”女人笑得苦涩。“从今往后，他再也没我这个妈妈了。”  
“你知道吗，他对我是什么样的感情？你知不知道他已经…”依然背对着她。  
“他能喜欢你，我很高兴。也许这就是天性使然。我不是个好母亲，我用自己的人生去报复别人，顺便也把自己的儿子毁了。我造了这么多孽，估计报应也快到了…还好他还有你这个爸爸，他后面的日子，估计会越来越好吧…”  
女人低着头离去，没人看清她是否有流泪。  
“珉豪，无论以什么样的方式，我都希望你们能一起好好过日子。”

(五)  
第二天泰民起得有点晚。醒来没看见人，去各个找都没找见，来到院子里只看到珉豪裸着背拿个瓢把桶里的水往身上浇。  
“你起来了，睡得好吗？”  
“…什么时候了？”扒着门框。  
“快中午了，饿了吧，等我弄完了就去做饭，想吃什么？”  
“不知道…”转身想回去了  
“对了，你妈妈他们一早就回去了……没带你走，你以后…跟我过吧。”  
说这话的时候，珉豪心里是顶没底的，尽管那孩子喜欢自己，也说过想要留下和自己一起的话，但毕竟是被相处了十多年的家人相当于是抛弃了，他不能预测泰民会有怎样的反应。  
他就看着泰民垂着的眼睛慢慢睁起，迎上他的目光，还是慢慢地露出温柔的笑。他看到他是冲自己笑着，可是他读不懂他眼睛里的东西了。相处几天下来，他觉得这孩子特别简单，心里想什么，看一眼他的眼睛就能知道，不管是开心还是懊恼，他就是那么纯粹地从眼神里表现出来。他还是第一次看到泰民的眼神里，有并不单纯的感情，好像一下子成熟了很多很多。  
“好呀。”笑。

后面的日子倒是过得平静。泰民白天跟着珉豪划船拉游客，晚上回家除了料理日常生活，俩人还帮隔壁老太太做些拿去卖的小玩意。周围人似乎倒是并不奇怪珉豪身边多了一个男孩子，珉豪本就是大伙公认的顶好的一个人，有点什么小事都愿意找他，这么多年他也是心甘情愿的，这回身边又多了个讨人喜欢的男孩，大家都乐意见他，有时遇见了，手里有啥好东西都让他拿回家。  
这天傍晚俩人刚把船停好上了岸，泰民从后面勾住珉豪的脖子要他背回去。  
珉豪好笑：“你说我这都摇了一天的桨了，你怎么不知道心疼心疼我，还让我背。”  
“我又不沉。”不以为意地整个挂在他身后，被他拖着走。  
“小冤家。”微微欠身，从两边扳起他的腿，往上一颠。  
泰民在后面乐呵呵的，抱着他的脖子，从一侧拿自己的脸蹭对方的，俩人有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
“我跟你说今天那个人，他穿的也太奇怪了…”  
“这事我还想说你呢，你以后要是再当着人家面笑人家，我就不带你出去了。”  
“你别介啊，我没忍住嘛，再说明明你刚才也在憋笑好吗。”  
“怎么感觉你话越来越多了，嗯？”侧头轻笑。  
“说给你听的，没什么话不能说…”晃荡着两条腿。  
“老实点，信不信我把你扔河里去！”  
“你倒是敢啊…跑起来珉豪，你太慢了，跑快点…诶呦…”  
珉豪听他不停催促，成心跑得一跳一跳的颠他，自家疯孩子倒也没事，愣是越颠越高兴，笑得停不下来。  
这个点儿都回家吃饭去了，街上也没人，两人都比往常更肆无忌惮了了些。正当珉豪转着圈几乎要真的要把泰民抡进河里时，正赶上隔壁老太太推门出来，看见他们差点都没反应过来。  
珉豪赶紧停下动作，把背上的人放下来，泰民还是一脸笑嘻嘻的，倚着珉豪的胳膊：“奶奶好！”  
“你好。”老太太有些意味不明地看着珉豪，“我感觉自打你带着这个孩子，连你也跟着变得年轻了，有点像你刚来到这那会儿了。”  
“可不是嘛，我们先进去了。”珉豪顺势把泰民搂在怀里，跟老太太道了别，俩人腻腻乎乎走回家里。

“珉豪，我记得你说你不是一开始就在这里的，那你以前在哪生活，你是做什么的？”回到家，泰民一边给在灶边忙碌的珉豪打下手一边问。  
“嗯…反正跟现在很不一样，比现在有钱。”珉豪也是认真想过才开了口。  
“切，不光不直说还吹牛，谁信呐。”  
“真的，我骗你干嘛。…我年轻的时候，挺成功的。我也觉得自己足够聪明，可是逐渐的好像就开始忽视一些本该重视和在意的事情。后来也是因为锋芒太露吧，被人暗地里陷害，身边的人也离开，一夜之间我就什么都没有了。或许凭我的本事那时候是可以东山再起的吧，可我变得特别消极，连想要坚守住什么想法都没了。我来到这里，逃避我失败的过去，重新开始了一段和从前完全不同的人生，没想到这里的风土人情有这么独特的，能给人激励的感觉，我现在真的觉得这种平淡又幸福的生活才是人应该追求的。”  
在珉豪说到痛苦的地方时，泰民已经悄悄从后面搂住了他的腰，头抵在他的背上。  
“我觉得现在的珉豪，已经是最好的了。”

当夜，泰民一直等着身边珉豪的呼吸变得舒缓了。  
“珉豪，你睡着了吗？”  
“…”  
泰民悄悄爬起来，对着珉豪的睡颜，想了又想，仿佛做了什么决定似的，俯下身去。  
这是他真真正正的第一个吻。  
他从未这么亲密地与人接触过，这是他的爱和冲动。

珉豪其实没有睡得太沉，还是有一点意识的。  
比如那次他感觉到了唇上温柔的触感。  
但是接着有人冲着他说了句什么，他就听不清了。

(六)  
珉豪有些不知所措了。  
他不知道要如何维系和身边这个人的关系，虽然从重新见到他的第一眼起就决定，想要尽自己所有的努力让他能够更加快乐一点。现在也是了，现在那孩子所有的快乐分明全都依托在他一个人身上了。可他忘不掉，哪怕他已经真心地想要去忘记了，那层道德的网总是在最后一刻将他紧紧束缚。违背常伦的罪孽，良心上的不安，他可以一个人承担，他可以一辈子都不说出那个秘密，他只需要稍稍掩饰，只需要忍受住心里那些沉重的思绪就可以了。他知道，那孩子想要更多，想要他实实在在的作为恋人的身份。他并不是多么保守的人，他只是不忍心。  
他只是单纯地看到对方就莫名地不忍心起来。  
大概从未体会过吧，那孩子，自己要给他多少爱才能弥补这么多年的缺失呢。可哪怕自己多么爱他，那孩子也只是对着他一个人，爱他一个人，被他一个人爱。这样真的够吗？由于家庭的原因，已经封闭了自己那么久的孩子。他单是往他的未来想，便不忍心。  
他怕自己成为泰民刚刚逃离囚笼，却又即刻坠入的深渊。

泰民有些不知所措了。  
他摸不准，身边这个人的态度。自己就只有揣摩的份，他不敢去问，甚至不敢去试探，尽管那人表现得那么含糊不清，让他都不敢去理解，理解成是自己期待的那个样子。自己已经那么那么离不开他，已经没法给对方一丝一毫放弃的余地。他其实在逼他，用所有的行动在逼他。他没完没了地撒娇耍赖，让那人招架不住，让他除了配合自己没法有别的心思。他看似一个没心没肺只知玩闹的孩子，谁知他一直费尽了心神，紧绷着心里面的一根弦，明明已经过惯了备受折磨的生活，却未曾想象过能有这样一种折磨，令自己甘之如饴。他总觉得放松的话，自己就真的完蛋了。  
他不确定没了那人自己是否还可以活下去。  
那个人已经给了他太多，他做梦都梦不到的美好。他总觉得，不管自己的人生是长是短，那人都会是他生命中最为灿烂耀眼的部分。其实，或许真的还不如不曾感受这种美好，那样他也不用如此地计较和在意。  
他不知道失去珉豪后的痛苦，会不会比死还要难受。

心上虽是煎熬，可毕竟相伴还是快活的。  
表面上来看，两人的生活可以说是非常甜蜜。泰民仗着自己比他小不少，做什么都肆无忌惮，而珉豪也实在对他宠爱得紧，只要不过格的亲密行为做起来也是发自内心的。  
那天珉豪突然有了新想法。  
“我想哪天带你去学校转转，等开学了就去上学吧，你怎么着也得把学上完才行。我给你找这里最好的学校，不过肯定没有你之前上的好。”  
“…你有钱供我啊…”泰民迟疑了一下，含糊地问。  
“这不是你用得着操心的，我啊，就是砸锅卖铁也要供你上学。”珉豪没注意到对方越来越阴沉的表情。  
“哈哈…我妈他们还真是留给你个大累赘…”泰民突然笑了，“对不起珉豪，我可以不去吗？”他头一次看着珉豪，觉得那么难过。  
“为什么，你总要告诉我个理由。”珉豪揉揉他的头发，不大明白他突然的情绪。  
“折腾了十多年，到了最后了我这么大个麻烦他们说给别人就给别人了……一个字都没有跟我说过！我估计他们走的时候也是连看一眼都懒得吧？哈哈…珉豪，你想不想知道，我家是什么样子？到了晚上，我妈，还有我继父，你知道他们有多精彩吗？只要我说我要去睡了，他们从来就不管我是不是真的睡着了…也许我不重要到一定程度了吧，谁又在意我知情与否呢？所以我每天早上，我都告诉自己我什么都不知道…”  
后来珉豪总是回想起那一天，如果自己那时候能够好好想想泰民的话，能早点明白什么就好了。  
那天泰民脸上的笑容透着那么深的寒意，他明明感觉出不对的。  
可是他当时太惊讶了，他猜想过泰民过去可能的生活的样子，没有爱，没有人情，冷漠...也仅此而已。泰民在他心里是白色的，因为刚来的时候那孩子几乎没什么情绪，他觉得他从前的生活一定是苍白而单调，因此他总是想给心里这个透白的小人加上些什么颜色才好，看着他在自己身边，会笑会闹，他是有成就感的。  
可是那天他只是听到泰民言语中带到了几句过去，他就发现事实恐怕远不是他猜想的样子，不只是无情，是残酷的折磨，他原以为无论如何一个家庭的框架还是有的，可从泰民的话中他分明觉得那两人应该根本没有任何“扮演”父母的想法。  
连一个“家”的概念都没有的生活，如何让一个两三岁的孩子成长到十几岁？泰民是怎样过来的？为什么再次见到他时，他还能那么单纯平静？明明...明明他的泰民那时候能正常地站在岸上，看着他的船划过来已经那么不容易了。  
他所见过的泰民的表情全是美好的，哪怕委屈的时候也特别惹人怜爱。可那天他居然在嘲讽，在冷笑。他认不清这孩子了，可还是他没觉得这孩子有什么不好，被那样对待，这孩子成什么样都不过分。  
他的小人原来不是那么纯白的。  
可能那孩子自己都没有发觉，他心里其实是有恨的。

“我不想去，我不想...再有任何改变了，只要还像现在这样就好了，行不行？......  
“我认了…我认了我怕还不行吗……  
“求你了……  
“......”  
他哭了。

(七)  
珉豪忙把那哭得自己凌乱的孩子带进怀里，一遍遍顺着他的背说着好好我们不去我们不变我们什么都不变，他彻底慌乱了，说得嘴都打瓢了，结果泰民硬是什么都听不进去。  
眼看着那孩子几乎就要把自己哭厥过去，珉豪也没多想，扶正了小孩的身子，低头便含住了他的唇……  
泰民睁大眼睛的瞬间，还有两大颗来不及收回的眼泪滑出了眼眶。  
他惊到一动不敢动，那男人却一直没有分开的意思。  
他看到那男人闭着眼睛，睫毛好长好多，一根，两根……  
他发抖的身体被男人越来越紧的怀抱牢牢桎梏，紧得他要喘不过气来，却不知不觉地放松下来。  
他感觉男人只是慢慢地松开了自己的嘴巴，手上的力气一点没减，然后他听到自己耳边的，那男人低沉好听的声音。  
“我爱你，所以相信我好吗？”

泰民觉得那天以后全世界都不一样了，因为珉豪。  
他说他爱他。  
而他知道，他所指的，是他想要的那一种爱。  
他一定上辈子拯救地球了。  
态度的确认换来的是二人得寸进尺般的亲密。由原本彼此不说破却不由自主地暧昧变得愈发大胆和夸张。之前言语间还老是模棱两可的俩人在家里大大方方说开了情话，泰民上次被珉豪一吻成瘾后更是成天缠着他，珉豪也毫不吝啬，全没了从前矜持的模样。  
其实珉豪也不算是放下了心防，反而只是更加豁得出去了而已，看泰民这下子真的好像没了烦恼似的，他就觉得错再多，也值得，毕竟再多的罪过，他抗，便能抗过，没事儿的，来吧。  
时间从不告诉你它会停留多久，因为那样你就会有所防备，你就会珍惜。  
那样你就不能够自然地度过时间了。你所计算着，掐攥着珍惜过的，可能也没那么珍惜了。  
所以它不着痕迹。这样你也才有了更值得珍惜的“早知道一定会珍惜”了。

蓝城盛产香料，大大小小的摊位上，十个有八个，漂亮精致的盒子里装的是各种各样的香，材料不同，味道不同，功能作用各不相同。  
泰民对着那日曾用香料迷得他找不到北的小姑娘甜甜一笑。  
在这里也这么久了，了解这些东西算是他唯一的长进了。  
“香有奇效，能安神，能醒脑，常按照功效分类，这其中啊，有两种最神奇，一种呢闻多了上瘾，是商家的生钱道，另一种，用了催情，是少妇的床头宝。”  
泰民买了香回家，脑子里还念着小姑娘最后的几句话，光是回想刚才她看自己意味不明的眼神就有些羞臊，仔细藏好怀里的东西，心里美滋滋的。  
终究做了，应该这么做的。  
他总得，完完全全地被爱一次。  
可这次，他不想爱人心里是在受着苦的。  
至少，是在爱他的时候，就这一次，不再那么苦了。

(八)  
珉豪昨夜睡得很好，自从背上了良心的债之后再没睡得这么踏实过。  
而且昨夜他是不是做梦了？  
可是低头看看身上，痕迹都是真的在的。  
难道不是梦吗？那……  
他做了什么…  
他只记得昨日回到家来，家里那孩子比往日都更加乖巧，自己也不知怎么的，看着他也都超乎寻常的喜欢，喜欢着却触不到心里那根早该颤动的弦。接着他只记得那孩子的唇瓣尤其地甜，皮肤尤其地滑嫩，手上那美妙的触感令他一时间欲罢不能，那孩子无助却诱人的声音刺激着他的神经，他只觉眼前的人太美，不顾一切地要把身下这具柔软的身躯融入自己，再也凝不起一丝理智…  
直到现在，他才意识到发生了什么。  
他居然跨出了最危险的那一步，尽管之前确实做好了迎接一切可能到来的准备，说白了还是打算走一步算一步的，昨晚的情况，完全不在他的控制之下，傻子才会意识不到绝对是出事了。  
看着桌上燃剩的灰烬，那孩子竟对他用了这个？  
他现在终于不得不开始考虑那个自他醒来就不敢深思的问题。  
泰民去哪了？

对不起了，爸爸。  
虽然不想给你留下不好的印象，但是注定要让你知道了，我是个骗人精。  
这也是没办法的事啊。  
爸爸应该能想到吧，我是怎么知道一切的，从小养成的坏毛病，夜里喜欢自己到处溜达，顺便偷听一下大人们说话，反正你们都以为我还睡着。  
叫着还是很不习惯，我继续称呼你珉豪好了。  
知道了真相也没关系，我太喜欢珉豪了，所以哪怕是这样也要拼着去要，哪怕把自己其他的一切都牺牲掉了，我有珉豪就够了。  
只是，如果能更真诚地面对你就好了，我已经当了那么多年的骗人精，到头来还是要连你一起骗，本来就没什么地方能讨人喜欢的，这样还怎么指望能被你喜欢，你不嫌弃我，就真的很好了。  
这段日子来珉豪对我太好太好了，世界上除了你就没有第二个可以这么爱我的人了，我可以确定。  
所以，真的很谢谢你，可以经历这样一段爱情，再也没有遗憾了。  
我虽然假装什么都不知道，可是看得到的，你心上那么沉的担子，那些我可以毫不在意，可你到底不能。我明白你其实为了我都做了什么，我没有多善良，可谁愿意让自己心爱的人忍受如此残酷的事情？如今已经不需要了，珉豪，我给你机会，不用那么累了。  
不必再一次次面对内心的拷问，这一次，我帮你做了决定。  
原谅我昨夜的越矩行为，就当是，帮我圆最后一个梦好吗？  
我其实是个…不怎么值得的人，所以没什么可替我惋惜的，我已经得到了太多了。  
珉豪呢，你真的很好很好，不管在什么地方，经历过什么事，你都能活出自己想要的样子。  
如今我带着满满的幸福，只希望可以保佑我成为像珉豪一样的人，会好好的生活下去，为了你也要。  
能得厚爱，已不胜感激，望莫挂念。  
此去永别。  
你永远的泰民

珉豪始终颤抖着双手，读完最后一个字的那一刻，他的温和，他的沉稳全都不见了，他走进家里的每一个房间，没有，没有，还是没有！他的小人，他心爱的小人消失了，在他体会到他最爱他的一晚后消失了…他像一个疯子般冲出了家门，跑到大街上，抓住他看到的每一个人盘问，他划船去他们去过的每一个地方，他要把他找回来。  
他流着泪，他甚至哀求着，后来他带上了所有的钱，卖了房子，其余的事情一概不做，只剩下了寻找。  
他丢了生命中最重要的东西，不找到，似乎连喘息都变得无谓。

泰民，这一次，如果我还能找到你，可不可以，不论以怎样的关系，我们，都好好地相爱？  
泰民，和我，永远地在一起吧！  
THE END

番外  
那晚泰民也只是因为舍不得分别睡不着觉，才偷溜出了房间，他站在珉豪家院子的天井下，看着今后也许无暇欣赏的月光。  
他没想知道的，知道越多，对他来说，越是痛苦。  
他知道，妈妈和继父之间似乎并不是简单的夫妻关系，他还知道继父已经病得很重了，家里或许有大事要发生了，但他没想到过自己有机会可以 不用回到那个快把他吞噬的漩涡，他更没想到居然真的可以如他所愿留在这个他喜欢的地方，他最没想到的珉豪，他的爱，是这么地不应该。  
果然，珉豪也不是什么偶然出现的人啊，怪不得，之前会拒绝自己…  
要被留下吗？要在他的身边吗？真的可以吗？  
所以第二天，他对着珉豪，心里其实非常忐忑，他不知道，他的这个爸爸，会如何对待今后与自己的相处。他果然是个莽撞又天真的孩子，居然会喜欢上…对方一定也非常烦恼吧？珉豪会把他和妈妈昨晚的话都告诉自己，然后呢，自己这个恶心的儿子会被讨厌吧，会过上像从前一样的生活吗？不，还是不是这样，珉豪是那么好的人，跟他们不一样，他会对自己好的。  
他做了多少种假设，就做了多少准备迎接这些假设。可他完全没想到的是，珉豪选择了隐瞒，选择了…接受自己。  
“你以后…跟我过吧。”  
泰民总是习惯性地处变不惊了，那一刻他有很多的情绪，他怀疑珉豪是不是还有后半句话要说，他惊讶珉豪难道真的想对他隐瞒下来，他激动珉豪为了自己选择了承受，他决心今后无论两个人需要在心里埋藏什么都要和珉豪在一起，他当时被对方和自己都感动了，他当时想哭。  
泰民只是笑了，很温柔，很幸福的笑，他什么都没有表现出来，那时就开始了，珉豪比他还早开始了，他们藏起心中的恶魔，彼此相爱。  
叫他如何不珍惜这样的爱人?  
后来他开始矛盾。一方面，他发现自己可以承受心魔，却见不得对方一直忍受内心的煎熬。他好像能看到，珉豪的心，被一点点摧残，在他和自己在一起的这些日子里。另一方面，他又自私地不舍得。  
还好，自己虽然不好，也没有那样坏。  
他还是懂得知足的。

想起往事，泰民的嘴角是上扬的，虽然事实不堪到无法向他人启齿，但对他来说，确是一段甜蜜的回忆。  
“民崽子！愣啥神，叫你也听不见，”是店老板婆婆，“阿婆去趟茅厕，你好好看着店，尤其是柜上的钱。”  
“好嘞，婆婆。”甜甜应下，却不急着钻进柜台，想先擦完手里的几个杯子。  
这时间也没什么生意，店里就剩他自己。  
手上的动作停了，他觉得自己的背，被个熟悉的，温暖的胸膛包裹了，一双结实的手臂从前面环住他的腰。  
他轻声笑了。  
他慢慢倚靠着身后的人，把自己的头放在对方的颈窝。  
他知道终于开始了。  
这一刻他的幸福不会停止了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一切，很像他那场梦。  
河中来往的船只，集市上的明艳灯火，以及那个梦中看不清的面孔。


End file.
